bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Menma Nandakakuri
"In the end there is only me and you protecting this town...Soul society doesn't truly care for any of us and you know it" - To Kasumi Setsuyama. Menma Nandakakuri, メンマ, is a 19 year old substitute Shinigami from Karakura town. He is the older brother of Moka Nandakakuri and the partner of Kasumi Setsuyama. Menma became a substitute Shinigami when Kasumi inserted his Shinigami powers into Menma and slowly over time Menma developed his own Zanpakuto. Appearance Menma has deep black hair, pale hazel eyes and pale skin. Menma currently wears a plain white sweatshirt underneath a black jacket with white trims going along the sides and pockets of the jacket. The collar of the jacket is folded up and the inside is a pale orange colour. He also wears black skinny jeans tucked into a pair of black military boots. Personality Menma is outgoing and typically friendly towards most. He is a natural leader and can easily take charge of any given situation and group. He cares deeply for his comrades and friends and couldn't ever think of a circumstance where he would betray them and it is this that makes people regard him so highly but also people see this as a weakness and some have even tried to use it against him. Menma isn't the type to rush head in into things, he spends time calculating the possible outcomes and predicting his chances of being successful in the circumstance. This also applies to battle. Menma studies his opponents, looking for weaknesses and flaws in their technique or power. Being the protagonist of the story Menma generally decides to do the thing that is right in most people's eyes but from time to time he will bend or out right go against the rules of Soul society, much to their annoyance. Menma regards Kasumi very highly but he isn't aware of the past in which Kasumi was a member of Vandenreich and threatened to destroy Soul society and Hueco Mundo. If Menma were to discover this their friendship would suffer severely. Above all other things Menma is a fighter and will never say no to a fight even if he has calculated he won't win as he is too prideful. He practices frequently to hone his own abilities and the abilities of his Zanpakuto. When in battle Menma is almost ruthless. He attacks with precision and does so relentlessly, beating his opponents into a corner. Most of Soul society describe his fights as lacking conviction and reason but Menma disagrees as to him his pride is reason enough. History Menma was raised in an orphanage in Karakura town and was always able to see ghosts. When his parents died in a fire he could see their ghosts and spoke to them frequently during his time in the orphanage and because of this the care-workers at the orphanage began to think he was insane and if it were not for him being adopted by the Shinigami Ikki Nobuyasu he would have been sent to a mental institute for children. At the age of 14 Menma met Kasumi Setsuyama and they became close friends very quickly. One day Menma explained to Kasumi that he could see ghosts and instead of the horrified reaction he expected from Kasumi there was a smile in it's place. Kasumi then revealed his X-RACER abilities to Menma and told him about the existence of Hollows, Shinigami, Quincy Ect. Kasumi then used his Zanpakuto to stab Menma hoping it would give him Shinigami powers and it did. Menma first went to Soul society at the age of 15 in a plot devised by Kasumi and the other X-RACER to attack Soul society and assume the mantle of leaders. However this was ineffective due to Menma deciding against it when he saw the evil they were committing. Kasumi also "agreed" with Menma and the attack was called off and because of Menma's change of heart he was awarded with a Substitute Shinigami Combat Pass. At the age of 17 Menma achieved Bankai and began to spar with Kasumi more frequently until he began to win. This annoyed Kasumi extremely and Menma believes that even now those fights have darkened their relationship permanently. Menma Has never revealed any of this to Moka but can sense her growing spiritual pressure everyday. Powers and Abilities Menma has incredibly powerful spiritual pressure that when he lets loose begins to rip away at his clothing causing it to flow in waves behind him. Typically Menma's spiritual pressure flows away from his body in a deep black colour with a silver outline. Menma is master when it comes to using flash step. When pitted up against the fastest Shinigami in Soul society he easily beat them in a race using flash step. Menma is also capable of using Kido but struggles to remember the incantations and because of this he can only produce weak to amatuer level Kido. Menma also has immense physical strength and this is due to years of honing his skills and fighting against some of the strongest Shinigami in Soul society. Zanpakuto Menma's Zanpakuto is called Ōkami-atsu (Lit Wolf-Pressure) and is ranked in the top 20 most powerful Zanpakuto by Soul society. Shikai When released Ōkami-atsu takes the form of flash gauntlets and greaves. Ōkami-atsu's ability is pressure application. This means that Menma can increase the pressure in both the gauntlets and greaves allowing him to hit his opponent with extraordinary strength that few have recovered from when used at full strength. Ōkami-atsu also has the ability to emit super high pitched wolfs howls that can momentarily daze the opponent. Kōsoku Ōkami: This technique was created Menma, it combines flash step and Menma's wolf howl ability. In this technique Menma uses flash step to circle his opponent at incredible speeds and while doing this he emits the high pitched wolf howl and the sounds constantly repeat until the opponent passes out from fatigue. Ken O Hauringu: In this technique Menma builds up pressure in either his fists or his feet. He then releases this punch or kick knocking it into his opponent. As he does this he emits a high pitched wolf howl dazing them so that they can't block. Bankai Shingetsu Ōkami-atsu. In Bankai from Menma's Zanpakuto grows in length to cover more of his arms and legs. The colour's of the Zanpakuto change and the edges become more bladed and sharp. The Zanpakuto also has a mouth piece. When in Bankai Menma has wolf eyes. In this form the abilities of Ōkami-atsu are increased by tenfold and the powers of Shingetsu Ōkami-atsu are also added. Shingetsu Ōkami-atsu abilities allow Menma to send off streams of black energy that cut through his opponents and also give Menma the ability to use the senses of a wolf. Junsuina kuro no kegawa: In this technique Menma fires of streams of black energy at insanely high speeds at his opponents. Jaken'na kokoro: In this technique Menma fires off one huge wave of black energy at his opponents causing severe damage if hit by it. Saigo no Junsuina kuro no kegawa: This is Shingetsu Ōkami-atsu's most powerful ability. In this attack Menma pours all of his Reishi into one gigantic wave of black energy that travels faster then Menma can. this move completely rips the opponent in half when hit by it promising instant death but it makes Menma too exhausted to fight after using it and so if it doesn't hit he has instantly lost the fight. See also Kasumi Setsuyama